Episode 201
Delivery is the 201st episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 26th episode of the 2014 series. Fairy Tail returns victorious from the Grand Magic Games and is welcomed by Magnolia gleefully, along with a surprise for them. Natsu, Lucy and Happy go to the guild to find a job, which turns out to be about exterminating a mole. The group then finds out that the mole is very large, and accepts Gray's help, who is together with Erza, Wendy and Carla. On the other hand, Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion and Black Wizard, Zeref converse with each other, stating each other's opposing claims. Summary Fairy Tail returns to Magnolia, where they are welcomed by a large crowd, consequently congratulating them for their victory at the Grand Magic Games. The Mayor arrives as well, and reveals that he had Fairy Tail's building restored as a token of appreciation, pushing Makarov to tears. Obra's true form secretly watches the celebration and leaves afterwards. Natsu, Happy and Lucy walk to the guild together to find a job. Lucy chooses a job and Mirajane tells them it is in Doromud Village, though Natsu's group is unfamiliar with it. Mirajane directs the group to the lower floor, where Lucy finds out that the village is three hours away by carriage, much to Salamander's disappointment, and explains that the town needs to get rid of a giant mole. On their way to the village, Lucy spots Mavis walking in a direction, but is unsure and concludes that her eyes were just playing with her. After arriving, the trio is shocked to see the village covered in mud. Furthermore, the Mayor appears and describes to them the trouble caused by the mole. Setting to work, Lucy and Happy look for the mole by boat, while Natsu observes from a tree. A huge mole suddenly appears in front of the boat and knocks Happy and Lucy into the mud. Natsu quickly jumps from the tree, but lands on a boat and becomes sick when it starts to move. He too is knocked into the mud and the three forced to flee from the mole, now chasing them. They decide to split up, Natsu and Lucy swimming in opposite directions and Happy simply flying away. The giant mole, however, chooses to chase Lucy, who was saved just in time by Happy. The three are called by a familiar voice, who turns out to be Erza, who is together with Gray, Wendy and Carla. The newly arrived group offers to help them, but Gray claims that they shall take a share of the reward. Lucy summons Horologium and Natsu goes inside the Clock Spirit's body in order to look for the mole deep inside the mud. The mole is attracted by their presence in the mud, and appears in front of Erza and the others, throwing Natsu and Horologium out of the mud in the process. Erza orders everyone to attack, but their efforts were in vain for the mole hid inside the mud again. The creature reappears directly under the boats location, throwing the rest of the Fairy Tail members into the mud. The mole keeps on chasing the group, until Gray thinks of an idea. Using his Ice-Make Magic, Gray creates a large surface made of ice, to which the others sit on. The mole can be seen directly below them, leading Natsu to carelessly punch the ice to pieces, tossing them into the mud, again. The giant mole sees Lucy again, and chases after the Celestial Spirit Mage, much to her grief. To run away from the mole, Lucy uses her whip to switch from tree to tree, with Natsu commenting on such sight as fun. Lucy, even with the help of Carla and Happy's Aera, is tossed away as well by the mole, forcing the group to return to talk to the mayor. They found out that the mole was originally a villager's pet. The owner, however, needed to leave the village, causing the mole to become bad due to its feeling of abandonment. The mole ran away from the village, became wild and grew much bigger in the process. They also find out the reason why the mole is chasing after Lucy, which turns out to be that it is coincidentally a mole mating season, and the creature is attracted to young women like her. Erza and Wendy question why the mole isn't chasing after them, though they are both young women. The mayor then explains that the mole can't tell the former's gender due to her armor, while it isn't running after the latter also because of its preference for large-busted women. The group then think of an idea - to lure out the mole using Lucy as the bait. Lucy is then seen riding the boat alone in a wedding dress, while the others watch on a nearby roof. The mole appears in front of Lucy, who summons Virgo and orders the Maid Spirit to get the mole out of the mud. The Spirit agrees, but prioritizes Lucy's safety first, pulling the Mage all through the mud, with the Mole close behind them. Virgo puts Lucy on a wide rock, and proceeds to attack the mole under the mud, throwing it with great force into the air. Natsu, Gray and Wendy respond to this, attacking the mole with their respective Magics, causing it to be thrown to Erza's direction, who hits the monster again with a huge hammer, rendering it motionless yet uninjured to the ground. The group tries to decide on what to do with the now ensnared mole, who wants to have a bride so badly, though Lucy explains that she can't be for she is human. Virgo then arrives with a giant, pink creature, which she mentions as a female mole she found under the mud. The two moles are then struck by love at first sight, leaving the village while holding hands, but at the same time tagging along the group because of the net. Obra is then seen running towards Zeref's location, who jumps onto the Black Wizard's shoulder as it arrives there. Mavis arrives shortly after and greets Zeref, stating that she knew he was watching the games. Zeref tells Mavis that although he cannot see or hear her, he knows she is there. Acknowledging that they were both close to one another seven years ago, Mavis asks if Zeref is still looking for a place to die, to which he states that it has been decided. Zeref tells her that he has seen countless people die and stresses out that people keep committing the same mistakes. Mavis states that they are simply living but Zeref disagrees, stating that what they are doing is not truly living and that "humans" are already extinct. Mavis questions if he has already stopped waiting, to which Zeref states he has and if the world rejects him, he will deny it. Mavis states that Fairy Tail accepts the world but the other says that what he is doing will be the gift of harmony and regeneration. The First Fairy Tail Master asks if there will be fighting, but Zeref, with his eyes flaring, states there will not, but instead annihilation as everyone will die. Mavis puts on a similar expression and tells Zeref that Fairy Tail will stop him and do such thing to him in turn as the two of them stare at one another. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** * Spells used * * * Abilities used *None Manga & Anime Differences *The following happens only in the anime: **Gray's flashback of encountering old Ultear. **A scene of Mavis being seen briefly by Lucy. **An entire subplot of Natsu and Lucy going on a job together. *Few characters wear different attires in the anime than they do in the manga: **Gajeel wears his Grand Magic Games attire, whereas in the manga he wears his usual attire. **Juvia isn't wearing her last day of Grand Magic Games attire in the manga, unlike in the anime. **Gray wears a one-colored shirt in the anime, unlike in the manga, where he wears a shirt with flower patterns. *In the anime, Natsu searches for his bag. However, in the manga, he searches for a sack of some sort. Trivia *The monster fought in Doromud Village appears to be a in both appearance and behavior but is referred to as a mole, throughout the episode. Navigation Category:Episodes